This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The UNMC DNA Microarray Core Facility will support the InBRE project by providing the necessary resources for investigators to utilize DNA microarray technology in their respective research projects. DNA microarray technology is an important tool used in the investigation of biological systems. It is used in a variety of biological research applications including genome-wide transcription measurements, genome-wide genotyping and chromosome copy number measurements (Stoughton, 2005;Todd et al 2007). Microarrays are also used in epigenetic studies to monitor methylation status as well as DNA / protein interactions such as transcription factor binding sites and histone acetylation (Hoheisel, 2006). DNA microarrays have also become a routine diagnostic tool in clinical genetics settings in the context of comparative genomic hybridization (cGH), and are used to identify submicroscopic deletions and amplifications responsible for a variety of developmental defects (Oostlander et al, 2004).